Open Your Eyes (Olicity Time Travel One Shot)
by inenochian1
Summary: Or what would happen if Season 6 married!Olicity accidently showed up at the Queen Mansion in 2007 and met the past versions of Ollie, Moira and Laurel. P. S. Due to popular demand, there is now a companion piece to this fic called 'Remind Me Who I Really Am' by inenochian on ao3. https:/archiveofourown.org/works/16334756


Olicity Fanfic Time Travel AU (One Shot)

Oliver should've known that going to Central City so soon after his wedding with Felicity was a bad idea. The couple might not have said anything, but Oliver could sense the undercurrents of slight resentment from Iris at Felicity having interrupted their impromptu exchange of vows. Personally, Oliver didn't see what the problem was, the end goal for all four of them was to get married, and they did that. But, the passive-aggressive wedding-gift return made it clear that at least the West-Allens' didn't think of it in the same way, But, Cisco had recently bought a new house, and him and Felicity were going to congratulate him with a simple house-warming gift, and be back in Star City in just a couple of hours.

At least, that had been the plan, as it was, four hours later, Oliver was crouching behind an upturned table with a bleeding an unconscious Felicity in his arms as the new house got practically destroyed by some metahuman who had a grudge against the Flash. Oliver's heart thundered against his chest as his trembling fingers searched for his wife's pulse. Five years of learning self control, and 5 more of practising it daily, and the only time his hands trembled were when they were in close proximity to Felicity.

He felt a weak pulse flutter against his finger and his eyes shut in relief just as another blast of something explosive landed just a few feet next of Felicity's feet,

"Cisco!" Oliver yelled, equal parts furious, and terrified, He wanted to break the man's neck who made his wife bleed, but even his pig-headed brain knew that the best possible choice for him was to take Felicity and retreat, getting her to a hospital as soon as possible. Cisco was too busy to actually respond to Oliver, but he must have understood what Oliver wanted, because the next moment there was a portal right where Oliver was taking cover. He didn't even hesitate, the next moment, his wife was nestled in his arms, her head lolling against his shoulder like a lifeless dolls, and Oliver almost felt bile rise against his throat at the thought of losing her, but instead, he ran over across the portal, just to see it disappear behind him as if it had never existed.

It was only when every trace of the portal had disappeared that Oliver breathed a sigh of relief, he looked down at Felicity, at her slack expression and messy ponytail, he pulled her up to press his lips against her forehead, his eyes shut tight against every single one of his nightmare that became a reality. It was only when he opened his eyes that he realised that he wasn't at the home he shared with his family, or the bunker, or even the Star City hospital,

He was at the Queen Mansion.

As if on cue, he heard someone inhale a sharp breath, and he turned around instinctively, his hold on Felicity tightening protectively, even as his feet stumbled slightly at the scene before him. He was standing in the parlor room of the old mansion, and in front of him, on the sofa seating were three people he had never thought he would see again,

He was standing in front of his past self, his dead mother, and dead ex-girlfriend. Each one of them had a gobsmacked expression on their face as they stared at him,

"Oh my god.." Laurel breathed as she looked at her boyfriend, only slightly older, and fitter. Her exclamation seemed to cut Moira from her shock, she stood up suddenly, her eyes landing on the bleeding woman in the familiar man's arms, Oliver, seeing this, adjusted his grip so that his wife was even more tightly held against him. Seeing his mother after all these years, holding his bleeding life in his arms, Oliver could almost feel the tears burning against his eyes. His throat worked for a moment without any voice coming out from his mouth before he begged,

"Please… You've got to help me. I can't lose her." Oliver trembled, "Please… mom"

The 'mom' was super effective in the frozen room, Moira startled slightly before pressing a button to call for a maid, and the Ollie, who all this time had just been sitting there with his mouth open, suddenly stood up and moved to where Oliver was standing, His breath left him as he looked at the woman his future?self was carrying. She had a stab wound on her side, colouring her red coat a deep maroon and her blonde her had traces of dried blood from where she was bleeding at the temple, Ollie gulped, his mouth suddenly dry as his eyes stubbornly refused to leave from where he was staring at the tight grip Oliver held on Felicity,

"What…" Ollie croaked, "We should get her to a hospital."

"No." Oliver replied harshly, and clarified further when he realised he would have to explain if he wanted Felicity to get well, "Look, by the setting and the hair, I'm guessing I'm in what? 2007? Felicity Smoak is currently living in Boston, studying in MIT. She can't be seen in Starling City. Please, you've got to save her."

"Of course." In the end, it's laurel who speaks, as she looks at the blonde woman in her boyfriend's arms, or is it husband by the time he's from, she can't really tell because his hands are covered by the woman's coat, but then again, it isn't really a priority at the moment. "You can bring her to Ollie's room for the moment," she turns to Moira who is staring at the older version of her son in melancholy surprise, "Moira? Maybe you can call Dr.Marlov?" after a hesitant nod from the Queen Matriach, Laurel turns back to the older Oliver, "After that, you're going to tell us everything."

Oliver nods after a split second of hesitation before climbing on to the second floor where he knows is his old bedroom, absently, he listens to the heavy footsteps of his past self, knowing that the man is following him but not caring enough to do anything about it.

The bed in the room is strewn in Laurel's law books, Ollie pushes them all to the floor to clear space for the unfamiliar woman who is clearly very important to him in the future. Oliver lays his wife down on the bed gently, brushing away her blood crusted hair tenderly as he carefully removes the coat she's is wearing. It takes quite a bit of effort for Ollie to understand what Oliver is murmuring,

"I've got you, honey. You're going to be just fine." Oliver looks up at his younger self whose staring at him with wide eyes, and barks out, "Get me a warm wet cloth. And a clean shirt."

Ollie gives a jerky nod before following both the orders. Geez, he thinks, when does he get so bossy anyway?

Oliver cleans Felicity's hair in feather light touches, and is about to unbotton her blouse when he turns to glare at his younger self, who dutifully turns around as Oliver cleans the blood around the wound and slips the large shirt Oliver remembers as his own over her slight frame. Just then, there is a knock on the door, and it opens to reveal both Laurel and Moira ushering Dr. Marlov into the room, the man himself, in his late fifties, takes one look at the patient before ushering everybody else out of the room, Oliver leaves reluctantly, his mind trying to come up with answers to questions he cannot explain, whilst his heart stays behind in Felicity's unresponsive hand.

Moira doesn't wait for a single moment, as soon as they're out in the hallway, she turns to Oliver with a bewildered expression that's bordering on anger, "What in the world is going on?"

Oliver hesitates, his finger rolling his wedding ring around his left-hand finger, an anxious gesture he picked up from Felicity,

"I'm not quite sure. Me and Felicity and a few of our family and friends, we were at a housewarming party in Central City when there was suddenly this guy, just blowing stuff up and throwing knives at everyone. Felicity got hit before we could take cover, and then suddenly there was this… portal-gate-thingy, and I didnt- I didn't think before crossing through it, and then… I'm here… 10 years in my past."

There was an unsettling silence before Laurel snorted,

"I'm sorry? You want us to believe that what? You're from the future, and accidently traveled back in time when you tried to escape from a 'portal'?"

Ollie frowned at his girlfriend,

"It does make sense, Laurel, in a completely sci-fi way. Afterall, we all saw the portal, and people just don't appear out of nowhere." Ollie then turned to his future self with a frown, his eyes darting back to where Oliver was still fiddling with his ring, "You're married?"

Oliver blinked, then grinned as he looked down at his hands, "Yeah. Three months now."

Laurel raised a sceptical eyebrow, "It takes us 10 years to get married?"

Oliver blinks at her blankly for a second, then shakes his head quickly as if to get rid of the idea thoroughly, "Oh no, we're not married."

Both Moira and Laurel look at him with wide eyes, Laurel's hand automatically going to the Queen Family necklace she wears around her neck. It's practically an engagement ring, Moira had told her, and the necklace had been a source of comfort to her when Ollie refused to take all of her hints about them getting married. She looks at him only to see that he doesn't look surprised at all,

"It's her isn't it? Who you're married to… Felici..ty? You called her?"

"Yeah." At the mention of his wife, Oliver's smile turns more genuine, "Took us a while to get there. I think I proposed what? Like five times?" Then abruptly, Oliver shuts his mouth, "Sorry, I really shouldn't be telling you this. Preserving the timeline and all that."

"Fuck the timeline!" Laurel spits out angrily, "I just found out that my boyfriend of three years is going to marry some blonde neither of us even know, I don't think you can preserve the timeline anymore. I mean, now that you've told us all this, What if Ollie doesn't even meet this Felicity person?"

Oliver glared at her even as Ollie placed a calming hand on her shoulder, but Laurel shrugged it of, "And even if they meet, who's to say they'll get married? Maybe my Ollie won't fall in love with her. He loves me, you know."

Oliver scoffed, as if the mere idea was proposterous, and really, the idea of any version of Oliver Queen meeting Felicity Smoak and not falling in love with her was unimaginable. They were inevitable, Felicity and him.

"Falling in love with Felicity wasn't a choice. And I'm confident that if ever any version of me meets her, it's not going to be a choice for them too." Oliver then turned to look at his past self, took in the longer floppy hair and the general aura of carelessness that he oozed off, "Although, I can't say the same about Felicity."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ollie protested, but before anybody could reply, the door to the billionaire's room opened and Dr.Marlov walked out, Immediately, Oliver was on him,

"How is she?"

Dr.Marlov looked at Oliver, blinked, and looked at Ollie and then repeated the action a couple more times before just shaking his head,

"She's going to be fine. The stab wound wasn't deep enough to damage any of the organs, and the head wound is merely superficial. She did lose quite a bit of blood, But, she should be as good as new with some rest and proper nutrition."

Oliver sagged in relief as Moira came forward to thank the doctor and lead him out. Laurel followed them to the front door just as Oliver walked inside the room. Ollie hesitated a little, knowing Laurel would be upset, but really, he was curious. Not a lot of people get a chance to get to know about their future spouse before they even meet her, so instead of following his mother and girlfriend like he knew he was expected to, he followed his future self into his bedroom, where his would be wife was lying injured.

Oh, and he thought he needed to up his drug game to get some excitement in his life.

Oliver didn't seem to notice him as he quietly shut the door behind him, or maybe he just didn't care. The only thing the man in front of him was focused on was his wife, holding her hand and brushing her hair and pressing kisses against the pulse beating under the skin of her wrist, Ollie's eyes slowly travel over to the woman lying on his bed, it's the first time he's got a good look at her, and the very first thing he notices is how tiny she looks. She's shorter than Laurel, and more petite, and her lips, even though now smudged are painted a brilliant red. His breath catches as his eyes trail over her golden hair splayed like a halo, her skin pale and looking so soft, Ollie's hands itch to touch, but instead he just stares at himself seeking comfort from the touch of the woman he loves.

Oliver doesn't know how long his past self stares at the picture him and Felicity make before he clears his throat, Oliver tears his eyes from Felicity as he turns to look at his past. Ollie looks somewhere between fascinated and suspicious as he fidgets where he stands,

"Laurel asked me to move in with her. Get an apartment and everything."

Oliver stares at him blankly for a second before nodding,

"I know." Ollie scoffed,

"Yeah, I suppose you would." There's an uncomfortable silence before Ollie continues, "I haven't been able to breath properly ever since we had that talk." Ollie looked away, "Do you feel that way when you… when you talk about that stuff… about commitment with… Felicity?"

At her mention, Oliver turns back to look at wife, placing a hand to her cheek and smiling slightly as she tilts her face into his warmth, "I wasn't lying when I said I'm pretty sure I proposed to Felicity like 5 times, and the first time I did, we hadn't even been officially for a year."

Ollie looks at him, stunned, he can't imagine wanting to marry Laurel and they've been dating for at least 3 years now,

"Felicity and I, we've had our struggles, our relationship hasn't always been perfect. I've screwed up a lot, and so has she, But if there is one thing I know, down to my bones, it's that I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Oliver looked at his future, "I love her. I will always love her. And it's because I love her, that I wanted to marry her."

Ollie frowns, "I love laurel. At least, I think I do. I like spending time with her… and she's a good person."

"She is." Oliver agreed, "But, even the idea of sharing an apartment with her makes you want to run away."

"You say it as if you never hesitated before taking the next step."

"Of course I have. I'm you. I've faced all the fears that you have and then some, but the thing with my relationship with Felicity is, it is always the easiest, the most natural part of my life, no matter what we're going through."

Ollie hesitated for a second, and then joined Oliver on the other side of the bed so that Felicit lay between, slowly, hesitating as if she might vanish like a cloud around his hands, Ollie touched his fingertips against the fingertips of her free hand,

"Tell me about her. You've already messed up the timeline or whatever you want to call it, telling me more about her shouldn't make that much of a difference." Oliver hesitated for just a second before nodding,

"Felicity is… she's the best part of me. She's everything that's light, and right, and hope, and peace." Oliver smirked then, "She's also the most adorably awkward person you'll ever meet."

"She is beautiful." Ollie murmured as if in a trance,

"Yes, she is. She's also the bravest and the smartest person I've ever met."

"You did say she goes to MIT." Oliver nodded,

"Yeah. Graduated summa cum laude in the year of '09 at the age of 19 with a double masters in computer sciences and cyber security."

Ollie blinked, "Wow. And she married me?" Oliver glared at him,

"No. She married me." Ollie raised a brow at him, "Dude, you just said that we're the same person."

"No, I said that I'm you. But, I'm also not you anymore. I'm a better person than I was before I met her, and I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't gone through what I went through, she wouldn't give me a time of the day."

Ollie narrowed his eyes, "And what is it that I go through in the future."

"Um-um." Oliver shook his head, his grip tightening where he held Felicity's hand, "I'm not jeopardizing my life with Felicity. I've already said way too much as it is." Ollie rolls his eyes at this, but doesn't prod. They sit there in silence, until there is another knock on the door, their faces turn in sync only to see Laurel to hesitantly make her way into the room, She sees Oliver holding Felicity's hand, her own Ollie sitting on the unfamiliar girl's bedside, she doesn't know what to say as she takes in the scene in front of her, but she doesn't have to, just as she opens her mouth to speak, Felicity groans a little, her eyes blinking open and hand squeezing Oliver's,

"Oliver?" Oliver stands up instantly, not breaking contact as he comes closer to hover over her,

"Hey, hun. How you feeling?"

"Hmm… Can't feel much of anything. My head feels very light though." She slowly takes in her surroundings, "Where are we?" She says as her eyes land on the younger Ollie, and her eyes widen. She turns back to Oliver, and then back to Ollie, and then whispers loudly, "Oh god, I've had this dream before."

Both Oliver and Ollie shoot her identical amused looks but it's Laurel's scoff that catches her attention, she turns to look at the woman, and pales a little, "Though, this part is new."

"Felicity, honey," Oliver huffs, laughter in his voice, "You aren't dreaming."

"I'm not?"

"No. I'm pretty sure Cisco accidently opened up a portal to the past, it was the only way to get you out of there, so now, here we are, 10 years in the past."

"Oh." Felicity breaths, and her hand skims down her torso where the stab wound is, but all she can feel is the thick bandage against her palm. In an instant, Oliver's bigger hand joins hers,

"You're going to be fine. Everything is going to be just fine."

Felicity smiles at him, knowing his reassurances are just as much as for her as they are for him,

"Okay." She says, and Oliver smiles back. Her gaze zeroes in on his lips, and she tilts her face in a silent request for a kiss, something he's never denied her before, and something he never will.

Laurel looks away from the scene, feeling confused and uncomfortable. During the 3 years she and Ollie have dated, he's never been this soft with her, never this open. As if on cue, her eyes search out her boyfriend, only to find him staring at the couple before him, Felicity was supporting herself on the headboard now, even as she tried not to put too much pressure on the wound, and Oliver shifted slightly so that he was plastered to her side, pressing his lips against her temple as they discussed something Laurel couldn't hear in soft voices, their hands still intertwined,

"How are we going to go back?" Felicity asked softly, her fingers playing with the ring on Oliver's finger.

"Honey, we'll figure it out. Don't worry about anything else, okay? Just get better."

Felicity nodded, knowing the 'we'll figure it out' was Oliver-code for 'I have no idea.' She was about to continue when the door opened and in came Moira, her head high and expression calm even as she saw Felicity awake and sitting, Moira turned to Laurel,

"Laurel, may I speak with you for a moment?" And then she turned to Oliver, "I think it would be better if you cleaned up a little, Oliver. You're covered in blood. You're comparatively… bigger than the present Oliver, but I'm sure you'll find something that will fit."

Ollie scowled at the comparison but didn't say anything. Oliver hesitated even as he saw both Moira and Laurel leave the room, but Felicity squeezed his hand, drawing back his attention towards her,

"She's right, you know. You should take a shower. I'm not going anywhere." Oliver's eyes flicked to his past self for a moment before he nodded, kissing Felicity hard for a moment longer before standing up,

"I'll be right back." He said, and he wasn't sure who it was for, Felicity, himself, or his past self, but Felicity gave him a soft smile,

"Um-hmm."

When Oliver closed the bathroom door behind him, there was a sort of uncomfortable silence in the room, Ollie watched as the woman- Felicity- kept playing with her wedding band, and wondered if that's where his future self had got the nervous tick from, or was it the other way around? Ollie didn't know what to do in the situation where one meets their future wife, who is not their current and only serious relationship; but he was about to open his mouth to say something anyway, maybe even drop a line on her, which would have been a horrible, horrible thing to do, but before he could, Felicity turned to look at him,

And then she smiled,

And for the first time in what felt like forever, Ollie Jonas Queen blushed red.

"I'm sorry, this must be terribly awkward for you." She spoke softly, as if she didn't want to spook him, which was ridiculous, because she was absolutely tiny, and Ollie didn't need to be a complete buff like his future self to know that he could pick her up off the ground as if she weighed nothing. But, he was fidgeting, because even if she was tiny, she also had this sort of aura around her, something so bright about her that Ollie was afraid to look too close or touch too casually in the fear of melting away and falling hard and deep, like Icarus with his wings made of wax when he got too close to the sun.

"N-no." Ollie stuttured, blushed harder, and then cleared his throat, "No, it's fine." There was another silence, and Felicity was still smiling at him serenely, Ollie braced himself to continue, "How… how are you feeling?"

If it was even possible, Felicity's eyes softened further, shining like the ocean on a sunny day,

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." But, even as Ollie nodded his head, he knew it wasn't necessarily true. He may not know her, but he knew for a fact that at one point in his life, he is so head over heels in love with her, that he marries her, in fact, he is so stubborn in that love for her, he proposes to her more than once. Just that much is enough for him to worry about her; but then there is the fact that she looks like an actual angel, her presence feels too pure against his generally amoral attitude, her petite frame next to his buff future self, her softness clashing against his scarred soul, it's all a bit too much.

He's known of her for just a few hours, has talked to her for just a couple of minutes, and he's already questioning why a girl as ethereal as Felicity would ever agree to marry a screw up like Ollie Queen.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. Felicity Queen." Ollie's heart thundered at the last name, and it must have been clear on his face, because she corrected herself with a sheepish grin, "Well, it was Smoak before it became Queen. I think we should stick with Smoak for now."

Ollie nodded, and then licked his lips, "You've been way too calm for someone who got stabbed and then woke up in eight years in the past."

Felicity snorted, and she was even prettier as she tried to cover her laugh, "Well, believe it or not, Our lives are crazy enough for this to be just a regular wednesday for us."

"Really?" Ollie sounded skeptical to even himself, but Felicity nodded reassuringly,

"Yeah. Though, I shouldn't say too much. The last thing I would want is to not marry Oliver." Felicity said, and then corrected herself immideatly, "Well, my Oliver, not you." Her eyes widened, "NOT! That you're not Oliver, you are. But like, you're not MY Oliver, you know? I mean, I'm sure you're a perfectly good guy," She made a face at that that made Ollie crack a smile, "But, I suppose… You're still Ollie. You know?"

Ollie raised a brow at her, "I suppose you don't like my nickname then?" Her frown deepened slightly,

"No. I prefer Oliver." And Ollie couldn't help but notice how her lips turned up in a slight smile as she sounded out his name, and God, how did he get a woman like Felicity Smoak to fall so deeply in love with him? Just then, the door to the bathroom opened, and in came his future self, and Ollie had to admit, that guy was stretching the seams of Ollie's relatively fitted henley. Felicity seemed to be having the same thoughts, because he saw her eyes widen at the sight even as Oliver narrowed his,

"You'd better not be flirting with my wife." He growled, and Ollie scoffed, he was too overwhelmed, too intimidated by everything that Felicity represented to flirt with her so callously. Felicity ignored the both of them as she stared at Oliver's biceps,

"Oh wow, that shirt looks like it's burst open if you so much as move." Oliver looked at her, amused, and walked over to plant a kiss on her temple,

"How are you feeling?" Felicity rolled her eyes,

"I'm perfectly fine. I've had worse, remember?" Oliver eyes turned painful for a second, and he breathed in the scent of Felicity's hair as he gathered breath to speak, "Like I could ever forget."

"Hey! That wasn't a cue for guilty-Oliver! That was cue for proud hubby-Oliver." Oliver's smiled when he looked her over was slightly watery,

"I'm always so proud of you." Felicity let out a content sound under her breath and brought her hand up to scratch at Oliver's stubble, smiling wider when he leaned against her palm, "Me too." She said, "I'm also always so proud of you."

Ollie cleared his throat to interrupt their moment before he did something like cry at the scene before him. Oliver turned to face him with a stink-eye, but Ollie ignored him for a much more important question,

"So, not that this isn't the most interesting thing that has ever happened to me or anything, but how are you even going to go back home?"

"Oh, that's no biggie. Get me you're most techologinal advanced computer, and I'll contact the Waverider. We'll be out of your hair in no time." Felicity tells him, and yawns so wide, her nose scrunches, and for the millionth time Ollie thinks about how cute she is, then he shakes his head, because never has he found a girl attractive when he yawns.

"All of which can wait till tomorrow." Oliver says, "For now, you need to rest." Felicity pouts, but doesn't argue as her eyes slip close slowly,

"Good night." Oliver smiles,

"Good night, my love." Oliver shuts of the lights as Felicity falls asleep so that only the dim light of the bedside lamp glows the room a warm orange, he looks at Ollie and silently asks him to follow him outside, they're met with Moira and Laurel who seem to be arguing in hushed whispers outside the bedroom, but go quiet as soon as they hear them come out,

"How is she?" Moira asks, and the concern in her voice is just as surprising as it is unexpected, Ollie narrows his eyes as his eyes switch between his mother and his girlfriend, and whilst Moira looks genuinely concerned about Felicity, Ollie can't really read what Laurel is thinking under her calm facade,

"She's going to be alright. She just needs some rest." Oliver says with a definitive nod, "She's the strongest person I've ever met."

Moira is quiet as she looks over at her son's future self, takes in his tense posture and the furrow between his eyes, decision made, she takes a step closer to him, her hand closing over his arm,

"And how are you?" Oliver frowns in confusion,

"I'm good as long as she's good."

"And does she… does she make you happy?" If Oliver is surprised by that question, he doesn't show it, instead he grins at his shoes like a schoolboy,

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." He looks at his mother and finally tells her something that he's wished he could've told her when she was still alive, especially after learning that Moira never did get the opportunity to fall in love with Felicity, "She makes me really happy."

"Good." Moira says intensely, almost forcefully, almost like that's the most important thing in the world to her, and Oliver realises, that to her, it probably is. That's when Laurel shakes her head and leaves the hallway. Ollie stands there for a moment just staring where she was standing, hesitates, and then follows her with a sigh, Oliver watches both of them go, and feels trepidation grip his gut, wondering if everything will change if Laurel broke up with him tonight. It's a selfish thought, because he knows how much Laurel hurts when she finds out about him and Sarah, and he knows how much she hurts when she realises that they're coming back, but he also knows that it was the experiences that he went through on the island, in Hong Kong and Russia, as the Hood and the Arrow that shaped him into the man Felicity loves today, and he wouldn't change that for the world.

"You know, I always thought it would be Laurel that you married." Moira tells him where she's also standing looking after the couple that just left, Oliver shakes his head,

"Laurel and I, we were never good for eachother, Or at least, I was never good for her. She deserved better than me, and after having loved Felicity, after having been loved by her, I can honestly say that I do too."

"Well," Moira says as she walks over to cup his face in her hands, Oliver closes his eyes and just soaks the moment in, "No matter where you are, no matter who you are and no matter who you are with, I'm happy as long as you're happy." She hesitates for a moment, "I know you can't give me details of your life but, that light that I see in your eyes? I haven't seen it in a long long time."

Oliver leans forward to place a kiss on his mother's forehead and hopes to hell that the tears in his eyes don't fall.

"You should go get some rest." Moira tells him, "I will see you in the morning for breakfast."

Oliver nods, "Also, could you make arrangements for the most expensive computer you can get your hands on? Felicity is going to need it if we want to go back."

"Of course, sweetheart." She places her hand on his cheek one last time before leaving with a smile on her face. Oliver too turns with a certain lightness in his chest as he goes to join his wife in his childhood bedroom,

"Laurel?" Ollie calls out when he sees her staring out of the window, she turns to him with tears in her eyes, and Ollie feels that sudden urge to flee when faced with her sad frown, but he stays put, knowing keeping distance from her now would just make it all worse,

"I wasn't sure you were going to follow me." Laurel tells him with a fake laugh, and he doesn't even dream about telling her that he wasn't sure either,

"Why wouldn't I follow you?" Ollie tells her instead, "You're my girlfriend."

"Yes, and Felicity is your wife." She tells him, and he replies with what Oliver told him,

"No, She's Oliver's wife. She's not in love with me. I haven't even met her before today." Laurel stares at him for a moment, looking for a lie, and Ollie never really realized how good he was at deceiving her, telling her half-truths and tiny white lies just so that he wouldn't have to be faced with the fall out that would inevitably take place when Laurel realised that maybe he wasn't as sure about their relationship as she was.

As it is, He hasn't lied to her, but he hasn't really told her the whole truth either, hasn't told her how beautiful he finds Felicity, or how he can't wait to meet her, or how sometimes her brightness makes him want to squint and move closer at the same time, because if he did, he's pretty sure that she wouldn't be throwing herself in his arms like she is right now,

Oliver's right. He doesn't deserve Felicity.

Laurel sleeps at Ollie's that night, it's a rare occurrence, Ollie usually likes his space, but Laurel still feels slightly uncomfortable with the whole Felicity situation, so he let's her do as she pleases instead of starting an argument. The morning when Laurel wakes up, it's to find the space next to her empty and cold, the guest room she and Ollie slept in last night is unfamiliar, and it takes her a moment to remember where she is. When she does, she forgoes brushing her teeth and combing her hair for making her way downstairs instead, and she's met with the sight of Ollie and Moira quietly drinking their morning coffee. She avoids Moira's eyes as she places a kiss on Ollie's head, and walks over to the coffee machine casually, trying her best to show Moira how comfortable she is in her surroundings. Ever since Felicity arrived yesterday, injured and in the arms of a devastated, older-Ollie, Moira seems to have lost some of the warmth she usually reserves for Laurel, and Laurel for the life of her doesn't know what to do about that.

She's barely settled in beside Ollie with a plate of scrambled eggs and crispy bacon when Oliver and Felicity walk over into the dining room,

"Good morning." Oliver says, his voice gruffer than she's ever heard him, and next to him, Felicity sends them all a sunny smile. It's the first time Laurel has seen her awake, and she has to admit, that with her bright blue eyes shining behind her glasses, her blonde hair falling in waves and framing her face, Felicity is beautiful, maybe a bit too short for Ollie's taste, but her rosy cheeks and bright painted nails would make anyone want to smile, well, anyone who wasn't her husband's past self's girlfriend.

"Good morning, Felicity, Oliver." Moira smiles at the both of them, and all Laurel can think is, There's the warmth that's been missing from Moira towards her, "I see you found the clothes I sent for both of you."

"Yes, thank you, Moira." Felicity says as she smooths her hands over the lavender silk blouse and pencil skirt, "That was very kind of you." Oliver goes over to the counter where all the food's are kept as Felicity sits down at the table, careful not to directly sit right next to someone. Oliver seems to have changed his clothes as well, the henley he's wearing now is at least a size or two bigger than what Ollie usually wears, and Laurel wonders at what point in their lives does Oliver start working out so passionately? Not that she's complaining, Laurel adds to herself as her eyes run over his biceps, she's definitely not complaining.

"About that computer, it's been taken care of," Moira continues, "It should be here in an hour or so."

"Thanks, mom." Oliver says as he walks back to where felicity is sitting with two mugs of coffee and a plate of bacon and eggs with a side of hashbrowns, and of course he has to kiss her temple as he slides over her mug to her, Laurel thinks as she discreetly rolls her eyes. Felicity smiles, sips her coffee and steals a bacon from his plate even as she replies to Moira's concerned question about her lack of breakfast with 'No, thank you. I'm not really isn't a breakfast person'.

She sees Ollie smile into his mug at her antics but Oliver doesn't show any reservation in showing his amused affection for his wife, even Moira seems to be fighting a tiny smile at her antics, and seriously? Is Laurel the only person in this whole room who isn't head over heels this strange woman? She clears her throat loudly if only to see what future Ollie's reaction is to her, if she can find lingering affection in his gaze that one usually feels when faced with ex-lovers, but she can't read him, his face is carefully blank as he looks at her, and she doesn't know if that's a good thing or not,

"So, Felicity," She starts, and tries to decrease the snide in her voice. She isn't jealous, she tells herself, There is nothing to be jealous of, Ollie hasn't hit on the girl, hasn't flirted with her, but she can almost see something worse in his eyes, can see the growing affection and the hint of longing in his eyes when he looks at her, and it almost makes Laurel want to pull at Felicity's hair like in one of those ridiculous movies where women are pitted against each other for the sake of men. Laurel has always hated those movies, but this is Ollie, and she has to fight for the future she has imagined with him for the past three years, but Felicity just looks at her with a small nervous smile, no animosity even if Ollie tenses next to her, "What is it that you do?"

Felicity's smile turns more assured, "Well, at the moment, I'm trying to start up my own company. Please don't tell my past-self, or well, this time's present-self, i suppose, that, if you ever meet her, not that you will. It's 2007, I'm in Boston right now, but like, even when you do, don't tell her anything. I don't want to jeopardize my career, but it's going pretty well. Here's to hoping for a SMOAK TECH by the end of next year," She gives a slightly sheepish smile at that,

"Really? You look pretty young to have your own company." Moira asks with a raised brow,

"Well, I did complete my double masters at 19, and I've had experience as acting CEO to a fortune 500 Tech Company, so I know I can do it."

Oliver looks at her fondly as he tells his mother, "Felicity's the smartest person in any room. It's very impressive."

Laurel's sorry she asked, and tells herself she'll keep her mouth shut from now on.

"Oh?" Moira raises a brow, both impressed and skeptical in equal measures, "And what did you study?"

"Computer Sciences and Cyber Security at MIT." Felicity says and Oliver places a hand on hers and continues for her, "She graduated summa cum laude."

By this time, both of Moira's brows reach her hairline, "You must be very smart then." She says as if she's finally believing Oliver's word. Felicity blushes but doesn't deny it. Oliver grins, he can't deny that he's happy that her mother seems to approve of Felicity, he's always thought that with enough time, both Felicity and Moira would've gotten along extremely well, both being two of the most headstrong and independent women he's ever met, and both loving him in similar intensity, even if for completely different reasons.

There's a short silence as everyone enjoys their breakfast before Ollie opens his mouth to speak, "And what am I doing in your time?" He's clearly talking to Felicity, Laurel thinks, he doesn't seem to like his future self too much, or maybe it's the other way around, but before Felicity can reply, Oliver squeezes her hand and throws a glare in Ollie's way,

"You can't know. Learning too much about one's future self can change the future completely, and I'm already too worried about you knowing about Felicity." Oliver says, and Laurel sighs in relief, maybe now that Laurel knows about Felicity, she can prevent them from meeting or something, but before she can fully relax, Felicity turns her hand that's underneath Oliver's so that she can entangle their fingers,

"I'm not too worried." She says in a soft voice, her words only for her version of Oliver, but they hear her anyway, "Cisco said something about fixed points in every universe, remember? He said we were one of them, and Cisco should know, he's been all over the multiverse with his girlfriend."

Moira can see identical heart-eyes on both Felicity and Oliver, and it's like a major burden has been lifted off of her chest, knowing that her son has a good life, with a good woman at his side who he clearly loves her with all his self and who clearly loves him back just as much, It's all a mother can ever want for her child, and she's sure that as smart as Felicity is, she wouldn't have chosen anyone else for herself but a good man.

It's when the plates are being cleared that the doorbell rings, a few moments later, a mousy man with a Queen Consolidated badge enters the dining room/ kitchen with a steel grey briefcase in his hands,

"Mrs. Queen? I was told to deliver this?"

Both Moira and Felicity look up at the same time, their mouths open in a response before Felicity remembers where she is. She smiles sheepishly, "Sorry. Habit." Laurel's fingers around her fork tighten a bit more,

"Of course." Moira smiles, and motions towards Felicity to place it in front of her, "This is the best I can do, Felicity. I hope that's okay."

Felicity rubs her hands together eagerly, almost vibrating in her excitement as she opens the briefcase, and peers into the case,

"Ohhh, for 2007, this is amazing!" She says as she turns the laptop upside down and then starts it up, "I couldn't afford this model till late 2010. This will do just fine." Oliver gives her an indulgent smile as she caresses the top of the laptop, coo-ing softly as if she's handling a baby, and not a piece of outdated technology. When the computer finally starts up, she cracks her knuckles with a mischievous grin playing on her lips,

Moira smiles a little strangely, and then stands up to excuse herself, "As fascinating as all of this is, Robert in at a conference in Mexico, and I need to get to the office. If you'll excuse me?"

It takes a bit of time for the computer to start up, but Felicity doesn't let at squash her enthusiasm,

"Alright baby, Come to mamma." She says with a slightly wicked look in her eyes that makes Ollie almost lose his breath, Oliver gets up to bring her second cup of Java as Felicity loses herself in trying to contact the waverider, It takes a bit longer than usual, The processors being a lot slower ten years in the past, but nothing Felicity can't work with, It takes ten minutes to send a distress signal to Sarah, and five more for Sarah to contact them with a video call,

"Boo-yah!" Felicity cheers, and Oliver's hand on her shoulder tightens slightly in silent pride, even as he presses a kiss to her temple. Felicity accepts the call with a wide grin, and she can see both Sarah and Ray on the screen,

"Felicity?" Sarah asks, her voice soft and concerned, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing big," Felicity says with a laugh that sounds awkward even to herself, he bites back a wince, "Me and Oliver just accidently ended up at the Queen Mansion at 2007."

"WHAT?" Ray exclaimed, trying to look past Oliver and Felicity through the screen,

"Like I said," Felicity begins sheepishly, "No biggie, but, a ride back home might be nice."

"We'll be right there." Sarah replied, "Does anybody else know you're there?"

Oliver cleared his throat as he looked at the rest of the occupants of the table, "Other than Mom, Laurel and me from ten years ago? Not really."

"Oh, Ollie…" Sarah's tone was exasperated, as if talking to a 3 year old who accidentally broke a family heirloom, "Let's just hope you didn't do any irreparable damage."

Oliver frowned, "Why am I getting blamed already? Maybe Felicity messed something up."

Felicity, Sarah, and Ray all gave him identical disbelieving looks, and even Oliver couldn't take that sentence seriously,

"Also, Keep in mind that all Oliver, Laurel and Moira are here before you decide who to send to this teeny-tiny rescue mission."

The call gets disconnected with one last smile on both sides, and Felicity looks up at the others with smile,

"Thank you. Are rescue party should be arriving any minute."

"You know," Ollie spoke with a frown, "I still can't believe how normal this is for me in the future, or maybe the discovery of Time Travel isn't as unreachable as we thought."

Felicity laughs, and reaches over to squeeze his hand without a thought, "Don't worry, there is quite an adjustment period for us." She winked, well… tried to wink, either way, Ollie's face went red, and he placed both his hands under the table when Felicity retracted her hand, not that she noticed, her attention focused back to her husband,

"You know, if you ever met the 2007 version of me, you'd probably have a heart attack." She gives him a teasing smirk, and gets one in return,

"I've seen the pictures, remember?" Oliver says, and when he winks, it's a proper, heart-stopping, blood-rushing, toe-pinching wink, "Trust me when I say, a heart attack is the last thing that would happen to me."

Felicity's eyes widen, and her grip on Oliver's forearm, when her hand lands their forcefully, is borderline painful, "Oliver Queen," Felicity whispers loudly, and Oliver's brows rise up to his hairline in amusement, "Do you have a goth fetish?"

"Oh trust me, I was just as surprised at myself when I saw that photo." Oliver then leans forward and waggles his brows in a joking suggestion, "Should we make a detour to MIT?" Felicity blushes furiously at the thought, but before she can reply, Laurel clears her throat, Ollie sitting next to her, as if he doesn't even know what to question first,

Oliver gives the woman sitting across for him an awkward look, remembering how jealous she could get, but, he isn't going to pretend he isn't in love with Felicity again, he's already done that for long enough for a lifetime, but he understands it can't be easy for her either, knowing that nothing she plans for their future actually comes true, so he gives the couple a slightly apologetic smile,

"Sorry about that."

Laurel doesn't say anything for a while, but then sits straighter,

"So, Felicity, how old are you?" Felicity blinked at the out-of-nowhere question, before shaking her head a little,

"Um, 29. Why?"

But Laurel doesn't answer, her hmms in her cup as she brings it to her lips, But Oliver knows what she's doing, he's seen her do it a million times before, not just with the girls Oliver used to flirt with, but also her opposing witnesses in court after she became a lawyer, Laurel's very good at pointing out people's faults to them, Old him used to find the fierce jealousy she showed kind of sexy, but when he sees Felicity retreat slightly in herself because of the look Laurel is giving her, all he can feel are pinpricks of irritation towards her. He scowls at her, and Laurel has the nerve to look surprised, like she could've expected anything else when she tried to insult his wife, Luckily, before he has the chance to tell her exactly how he feels about cornering the woman he loves like that, the door to the dining room opens again, and Ray peaks in,

"Hey! Your ride back to the future is here."

"Oh thank god!" Felicity jumps up instantly, going over to hug Ray like she hasn't seen him in months, and while that might be true, Oliver still has to make sure to keep the scowling on his face to a minimum as they pull away from each other, "The situation was getting kind of awkward. We should leave. Now."

Oliver joins them without a word, wrapping his arm around Felicity's waist and tugging her back lightly, before giving Ray only a slightly brittle smile,

"She's right, Palmer. Thank you for coming."

"Of course." Ray says but his eyes have strayed over to behind them over where Laurel and Ollie have also gotten up, though haven't made a move to come closer, "Wow, Oliver… I'm so glad you decided to stick with the buzz cut."

Felicity snorts, and Oliver rolls his eyes, but doesn't disagree. Ollie of course, frowns and stalks over,

"Yeah well, At least I don't look like an overgrown boy-scout." Ollie retorts, and this is the first time since their entire accidental time travel trip that Oliver agrees with him,

"No, you just look like a creepy serial killer."

"Hey!" Both Ollie and Oliver protested simultaneously, Ollie's hand going over to his head, as if self-conscious.

"Actually," Felicity says sheepishly, "He is sorta right."

"Okay." Oliver says loudly, as he opens the door and makes his way over to the front door through which, he's sure the Waverider's waiting for them, "We're leaving, now." His slightly petulant exit is accompanied by Ollie's grumbles, Laurel's reassurances, and Felicity's bubbly laughter. Only the latter really matters to him, and he has to make an effort to not break into a smile himself.

Besides, she doesn't know that he knows that she thought he was cute when she saw him with that floppy hair of his in the QC Office.


End file.
